Silver Spoon/Galeria
Primeira Temporada Em Busca da Marca Especial Cheerilee class S1E12.png Silver Spoon Cutie mark S1E12.png Cheerilee's class S1E12.png Twist Dawwwing S1E12.png Cheerilee describing how she got her cutie mark S1E12.png Students laughing S1E12.png Silver Spoon looking bored S01E12.png Silver Spoon hoof wave S1E12.png Apple Bloom Seriously? S1E12.png Apple Bloom being teased in class S1E12.png Whole Class Knows S1E12.png Twist not this again S1E12.png Apple Bloom what the hay? S1E12.png Silver Spoon smirking S1E12.png Silver Spoon Showing Off S1E12.png Diamond Tiara butting in S1E12.png Diamond Tiara snooty S1E12.png Apple Bloom who are you? S1E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon saying their chant S1E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon saying their chant 2 S1E12.png Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon flanks S1E12.png Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon walking away S1E12.png Apple Bloom what?! S1E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walk by S1E12.png Silver Spoon commenting on Diamond Tiara's dress S1E23.png Cute ceanera guests S01E12.png Tiara Getting Attention S1E12.png Diamond Tiara's wicked glare S01E12.png Silver Spoon S1E12 thumb.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon "compliment" Apple Bloom's dress S01E12.png Silver Spoon disbelieving "since when?" S01E12.png Apple Bloom smiling at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S1E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon pounce S1E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon "nice try, blank flank" S01E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laugh at Apple Bloom S01E12.png| Apple Bloom feeling humiliated S1E12.png Ponies laughing at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S01E12.png Diamond Tiara not pleased S1E12.png Dinky Doo with horseshoe cutie mark S1E12.png Diamond Tiara "not now, Silver Spoon" S01E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon watching S01E12.png Fillies dancing S01E12.png As Artistas Twist Talent Show S1E18.png Cheerilee and all the participants onstage S1E18.png Segunda temporada Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1 Sculpture garden and labyrinth overlook S2E01.png Cheerilee leading her class S2E01.png Statue of a pony holding a flag S2E01.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class2 S2E01.png Twist Apple Bloom Scootaloo Cheerilee's Class3 S2E01.png Cheerilee and class looking at Discord statue S2E01.png CMC about to duke it out S2E01.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders are done fighting S2E01.png Cheerilee talking to the class S2E01.png Cheerilee, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S2E01.png Apple Bloom about to step on their heads S2E01.png Cheerilee talking to the class S2E01.png Fillies and colts next to Discord's statue S2E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders being laughed at by the class S2E01.png Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class10 S2E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders arguing while statue cracks S2E01.png Discord about to break loose S2E01.png Belas Pústulas Tiara and Spoon 1 S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 2 S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 3 S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 4 S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 5 S2E6.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon surprised S02E06.png Apple Bloom has the hoop in her tail S2E06.png Class S2E6.png Hoop bouncing past Apple Bloom S2E06.png Tiara and Spoon 7 S2E6.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon falling down S2E06.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon angry S2E06.png Apple Bloom "Now, time for advanced moves!" S2E6.png Apple Bloom using the hoop with one hoof S2E6.png Apple Bloom continues using her hoop S2E06.png Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara become jealous S2E06.png Apple Bloom holds the hoop with the tip of her tail S2E06.png Apple Bloom about to perform a trick S2E06.png Apple Bloom spinning the hoop S2E06.png Tiara and Spoon 8 S2E6.png Class Air S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 9 S2E6.png Laughter and anger S02E06.png Tiara and Spoon 10 S2E6.png Silver Spoon 1 S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 11 S2E06.png Class Stare S2E06.png Cheerilee and her students follow Apple Bloom into Ponyville S2E6.png Cheerilee and her students follow Apple Bloom S2E06.png Crowd of ponies watch Rainbow Dash sleep S2E6.png Dia de Valorização da Família Granny Smith waves back S2E12.png Silver Spoon & Diamond Tiara hi! S2E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon waving to Granny Smith S2E12.png Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Silver Spoon bored S2E12.png Silver Spoon bored asleep S2E12.png Bored Apple Bloom S2E12.png Entire class snoozing S2E12.png Classroom Awake S2E12.png Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon whispering S02E12.png Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon giggling S02E12.png Astounded fillies S2E12.png The effect of Granny Smith's story S2E12.png Silver Spoon first clap S2E12.png Dia do Coração CMC clubhouse S2E17.png CMC Treehouse S2E17.png Cheerilee's class celebrating 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee's class celebrating 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee asking the class S2E17.png Ponyville Confidencial Fillies walking out the door S2E23.png Terceira temporada Uma Maçã Ruim Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon teasing CMC S3E4.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughing S3E4.png Silver Spoon 'What is that thing, a giant orange' S3E4.png Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara laughing again S3E4.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looking at each other S3E4.png Diamond Tiara 'More like a lamekin' S3E4.png Silver Spoon laughing at Diamond Tiara's joke S3E4.png Diamond Tiara nudging Silver Spoon S3E4.png Silver Spoon nice eyes S3E4.png CMC, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon S3E4.png Apple Bloom looks bored S3E4.png Silver Spoon derping S3E4.png Silver Spoon derping 2 S3E4.png Babs Seed deed done S3E4.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon at the door S3E4.png Babs Seed, Silver Spoon, and Diamond Tiara drinking milkshakes S3E4.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laugh S3E4.png CMC gets mustaches drawn on their faces S3E4.png Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and Babs at the clubhouse S3E04.png Babs 'And let's keep it that way' S3E04.png Babs breaks the stairway S3E04.png Babs, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon 'Bump, bump' S3E04.png Babs, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon 'sugar-lump, rump!' S3E04.png Babs Seed concealing flank S3E4.png Babs. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughs S3E04.png Getting the parade ready S3E04.png Babs Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S3E04.png Babs Seed & crew whoa! S3E4.png Silver Spoon rolling eyes S3E4.png Silver Spoon super happy S3E4.png Silver Spoon waving S3E4.png Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara smiling S3E4.png Silver Spoon no please! S3E4.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are falling down S3E4.png Silver Spoon ugh! S3E4.png My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in crowded hallway EG.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in hallway EG.png Canterlot High School rockers EG.png Canterlot High cafeteria EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in cafeteria EG.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon at Fall Formal EG.png Applejack and Big McIntosh dancing EG.png Twilight Sparkle goofy dancing 2 EG.png Twilight and Flash Sentry dance EG.png Twilight pony dancing with Flash Sentry EG.png Quarta temporada Voo ao Infinito Rainbow Dash soars into classroom S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon slow clap S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon mocking CMC S4E05.png Diamond Tiara "crush everyone else" S4E05.png Diamond Tiara "and I mean CRUSH!" S4E05.png Silver Spoon "you know what you don't have" S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon "blank flanks!" S4E05.png Diamond Tiara bragging S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon show off cutie marks S4E05.png Diamond Tiara "in the winner's circle" S4E05.png Scootaloo gets in Diamond Tiara's face S4E05.png CMC stare down Tiara and Spoon S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon hiding behind the bushes S4E05.png Diamond Tiara rolls her eyes S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughing S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon shocked S4E05.png Diamond Tiara 'I can't believe I'm saying this' S4E05.png Silver Spoon 'We already called them blank flanks!' S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking on the stage S4E05.png Silver Spoon '...we think you're very brave' S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon hoofbump S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon mocks Scootaloo S4E05.png Diamond Tiara '...a Pegasus pony at your age' S4E05.png Diamond Tiara '...isn't getting off the ground either' S4E05.png Silver Spoon points at Scootaloo's wings S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking away S4E05.png Apple Bloom sees Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking away S4E05.png Snips and Snails walking towards the train S4E05.png Apple Bloom trying to find Scootaloo S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon taunts Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in cheerleader outfits S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon angry S4E05.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon at cafe table S4E12.png Diamond Tiara pushing dessert away S4E12.png Diamond Tiara takes Silver Spoon's milkshake S4E12.png Silver Spoon drinking milkshake S4E12.png Modos Simples Townsponies congratulating Rarity S4E13.png Filli Vanilli The Ponytones singing in the classroom S4E14.png Students cheering S4E14.png Encontro com a Twilight Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking S4E15.png Foals gathering around Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "first-time-ever acrobatic display" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "I did not wish to disappoint you all" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara points at her butler, Randolph S4E15.png Silver Spoon "That was amazing" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "will be taking you to Manehattan" S4E15.png Silver Spoon "with a bunch of famous celebrities" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon saying their chant S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon flanks S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughing S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looking at each other S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking behind Apple Bloom S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking behind Apple Bloom and Scootaloo S4E15.png CMC, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking together S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "But now she's a princess" S4E15.png Silver Spoon "Plus, she has wings" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon together S4E15.png Apple Bloom "I don't think we should" S4E15.png Sweetie "excuse us for a moment" S4E15.png Apple Bloom about to be pulled by Sweetie S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon waving at CMC S4E15.png CMC, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking towards the library S4E15.png Diamond Tiara 'how excited I am!' S4E15.png Silver Spoon jumping up and down S4E15.png Sweetie "Twilight takes this time out" S4E15.png Twilight "Come on in!" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon excited S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking towards the door S4E15.png Twilight sees Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon jumping up and down S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "it is such a thrill and honor" S4E15.png Twilight looks at her tail S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "What a bold design choice!" S4E15.png Twilight looking at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looking from behind S4E15.png Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and other foals walking S4E15.png Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and other foals walking towards CMC S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "And they all want in!" S4E15.png Foals "Twilight Time!" S4E15.png Crowd of foals walking towards the CMC S4E15.png Foals gathering around CMC S4E15.png CMC looking at the crowd of foals S4E15.png Silver Spoon holding clipboard S4E15.png Line of ponies S4E15.png The line of foals S4E15.png Diamond Tiara pushes Pipsqueak down S4E15.png Foals hiding behind the bushes S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "As you wish, Sweetie Belle" S4E15.png Twilight with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S4E15.png Pipsqueak "me first!" S4E15.png Silver Spoon pushing Pipsqueak out of the shot S4E15.png Foals walking up to the CMC S4E15.png Diamond Tiara invites CMC to her pool party S4E15.png Sweetie Belle, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon poolside S4E15.png Sweetie Belle "why is this party cooler" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "all the ponies we're keeping out" S4E15.png Sweetie Belle "we have to go" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "we're coming too, right" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon dejected S4E15.png Diamond Tiara angry S4E15.png Diamond Tiara pointing to other foals S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon displeased S4E15.png CMC attempt to explain S4E15.png Twilight with crowd of Ponyville foals S4E15.png Twilight addressing foals in the library S4E15.png Foals cheering for Princess Twilight S4E15.png Twilight "thank the Cutie Mark Crusaders" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "what a laugh" S4E15.png Twilight "show me how much better you got" S4E15.png Twilight looking disappointed S4E15.png Sweetie Belle promising dinner and a show S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon skeptical S4E15.png Twilight, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon watching S4E15.png Broom rising off the floor S4E15.png Twilight and foals watch apple grow S4E15.png Twilight, Tiara, and Silver covered in applesauce S4E15.png Silver Spoon "they didn't come here to learn after all" S4E15.png Twilight "neither did any of you" S4E15.png Foals leaving the library S4E15.png O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2 Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Curtas de animação Música Para os meus Ouvidos DJ Pon-3 entering Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking in slow motion EG2.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 looking toward Mane 5 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 leaving Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 opening the shop doors EG2.png Dia Perfeito para a Diversão Flash Sentry and students dancing to music EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Sunset walks past whispering students EG2.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looking at principals EG2.png Canterlot High school cafeteria EG2.png Students in the crowd cheering 3 EG2.png Crowd of students about to argue again EG2.png Principal Celestia "please do not drop the microphones" EG2.png Crusaders bored by Rainbooms' song EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Luna and Celestia looking over their notes EG2.png Rainbooms exit the gymnasium in shame EG2.png Quinta temporada Alegrias e Tristezas Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon appear S5E4.png Apple Bloom defends herself S5E4.png Silver Spoon shoves twittermite canister onto Apple Bloom S5E4.png Silver Spoon "look on the bright side" S5E4.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon circle Apple Bloom S5E4.png Diamond and Silver mocking Apple Bloom S5E4.png Apple Bloom feeling put down S5E4.png Silver Spoon talking to a ladybug S5E4.png Silver Spoon "because nopony else will!" S5E4.png Apple Bloom running away in shame S5E4.png Diamond and Silver laughing derisively S5E4.png Ponies knock Apple Bloom over as they run S5E4.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Diamond Tiara "I think that's a ridiculous waste of money!" S5E18.png Silver Spoon following Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Diamond "I convinced the school board to give that window" S5E18.png Silver "when Diamond Tiara is voted student pony president" S5E18.png Silver "in the center of our schoolyard!" S5E18.png Diamond Tiara pulls Silver Spoon's braid S5E18.png Diamond Tiara points at Silver Spoon angrily S5E18.png Diamond Tiara angry at Silver Spoon S5E18.png Silver "I was only trying to help" S5E18.png Diamond "I don't need that kind of help!" S5E18.png Apple Bloom "Haven't we all had enough" S5E18.png Apple Bloom in front of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S5E18.png Students watch Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Silver sings "I've a tiny suggestion" S5E18.png Silver sings "That you should be aware" S5E18.png Silver sings "You could probably win this election" S5E18.png Other students listening to Silver Spoon singing S5E18.png Diamond Tiara stops Silver Spoon's singing S5E18.png Foals gasping S5E18.png Students walk away; Diamond Tiara pouts S5E18.png Students awaiting election results S5E18.png Diamond Tiara heads to the schoolhouse to recount the votes S5E18.png A big "What?!" from Diamond Tiara heard and shakes the ground S5E18.png Diamond "You didn't vote for me?!" S5E18.png Silver Spoon says "No" S5E18.png Silver "I didn't" S5E18.png Diamond "But you're my best friend!" S5E18.png Silver "Am I?" S5E18.png Silver "I tried to help by mentioning your 'surprise' statue" S5E18.png Silver "and suddenly I" S5E18.png Silver "wasn't even allowed to speak!" S5E18.png Silver "if you just listened to me" S5E18.png Silver "You wanna know how?" S5E18.png Silver Spoon "Sorry" S5E18.png Silver Spoon pushes Diamond Tiara's jaw back up S5E18.png Diamond Tiara very angry S5E18.png CMC, Pip, and Silver see Diamond Tiara mad S5E18.png CMC and Pip look at Silver Spoon S5E18.png Silver "I don't have to follow her drum any more" S5E18.png Silver Spoon walks away S5E18.png Foals excitedly leaving the school S5E18.png Diamond gallops toward the school S5E18.png Cheerilee talking with foals outside school S5E18.png Diamond confronts Cheerilee and school foals S5E18.png CMC appealing to Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Ponies listening to Spoiled Rich S5E18.png Cheerilee and foals surprised by Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Diamond stands up for the Crusaders S5E18.png Diamond Tiara "I just asked my father" S5E18.png Diamond "donate the money for the new playground equipment!" S5E18.png Ponies pleased by Diamond's decision S5E18.png Diamond Tiara approaches Pipsqueak S5E18.png Diamond Tiara addresses the other foals S5E18.png Silver Spoon fixing a fence S5E18.png Silver Spoon looking at broken fence S5E18.png Diamond helps Silver Spoon with fence S5E18.png Silver Spoon hugging Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Diamond Tiara surrounded by friends S5E18.png Cheerilee and foals looking at rebuilt playground S5E18.png School foals looking at glowing CMC S5E18.png School foals gasping at Crusaders S5E18.png Cheerilee and school foals in awe S5E18.png Diamond Tiara "it's your cutie marks!" S5E18.png Cheerilee and foals looking at Crusaders S5E18.png CMC sing and circle around Cheerilee and foals S5E18.png CMC galloping toward town S5E18.png CMC singing "an adventure that has only just begun" S5E18.png Pinkie Pie throws the CMC a cute-ceanera S5E18.png Pinkie throwing confetti into the air S5E18.png Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity singing S5E18.png Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity join the parade S5E18.png Ponies gather in front of the clubhouse S5E18.png Photo Finish taking the ponies' picture S5E18.png Photo of ponies in front of CMC clubhouse S5E18.png The Mane Attraction Rara surrounded by schoolponies S5E24.png Schoolponies cheering S5E24.png Schoolponies surround Rara S5E24.png Coloratura interacting with the school foals S5E24.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade'' Students cheering unenthusiastically EG3.png CHS students getting pumped EG3.png CHS Students "Unite!" EG3.png Lyra, Sweetie Drops, and Trixie with ears on EG3.png Rainbow Dash "magic of friendship" EG3.png Sour Sweet crushing her punch cup EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Acadeca EG3.png Photo Finish blushing with embarrassment EG3.png Mercadorias SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg German Season 3 Poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png Silver Spoon Brushable toy.jpg Diversos Mobile game ad with Silver Spoon fanart.png Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara Season 4 sketch (seen at Comic Con 2013).jpg Diamond Tiara And Silver Spoon teasing Scootaloo S4E5.png Scootaloo mocked by Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon promotional S4E05.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg en:Silver Spoon/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens